Torneio de Oneshots Amor Livre
by YaoiYuri.AmorLivre
Summary: Torneio de oneshots Yaoi-Yuri. RESULTADO ONLINE! Obrigada pela participação de todos! o/
1. Regras!

Torneio de Oneshots

Yaoi/Yuri AMOR LIVRE.

(Naruto)

Por Peeh e BSagara.

Estamos realizando um concurso de oneshots Yaoi/Yuri dividido em duas categorias, sendo um pódio para cada uma. Os três primeiros colocados ganharão fics como prêmios. Cada participante só poderá participar de uma categoria. Elas são:

1ª Shounen ai / Shoujo ai

2ª Lemon / Orange.

Prêmios.

1ºs lugares 1 fanfic de 3 capítulos do shipper que quiser e com direito a escolher os gêneros (Romance, comédia, tragédia...)

2ºs lugares 1 fanfic de 2 capítulos do shipper que quiser com gêneros a escolha das autoras.

3ºs lugares 1 fanfic oneshot do shipper que quiser com os gêneros a escolha das autoras.

Para participar, é só enviar a seguinte ficha de inscrição no review:

Nome do autor no F F:

Shipper: (lembre-se: só yaoi ou yuri!)

Categoria:

Shipper: (da fic que ganhará, se for escolhido. Pode ser hetero/yaoi/yuri)

Gênero: (da fic-prêmio. Lembre-se, só o primeiro lugar pode escolher o gênero. Não reclamem se tirarem o segundo, pedirem romance e não vier)

** . . . . Regras . . . . **

1. A fic deve ser uma oneshot e não deve ultrapassar 5 folhas de Word com a fonte no tamanho 12

2. Fic em PORTUGUÊS (exclui-se imediatamente o internetês, miguxês, emoticonês e outros)

3. Não aceitaremos fics com conteúdo preconceituoso.

4. Não avaliaremos os Autores, mas sim as Histórias! Portanto não adianta puxar nosso saco no MSN e julgaremos a qualidade da fic!

5. No resumo da fic deve estar escrito o seguinte "Concurso YAOI/YURI AMOR LIVRE"

** . . . . Pontuação . . . .**

**Shipper/**_Quanto mais diferente, melhor!_

**Enredo/ **_Concordância no tempo de acontecimento, sincronia de idéias, a idéia em si. Idéias originais tendem a ganhar mais pontos!_

**Personagens**_/ Personagens OOC podem causar perda de pontos. Quanto mais fiel for a personalidade do personagem da fic ao personagem da história NARUTO, maiores seus pontos. E OCs também acarretarão perda de pontos_

**Gramática/ **_Não deixe sua fic cair no modismo! Quanto MENOS abreviações, gírias, clichês, erros gramaticais e miguxês, melhor será sua nota._

**Gênero**_/ se sua fic estiver classificada como ROMANCE, é bom que tenha mesmo ROMANCE, certo? Imagina se vamos ler um ROMANCE e de cara vemos o Naruto morto e o Sasuke lamentando eternamente? Enquadrar-se-ia melhor num Angst ou Tragedy, certo?_

**Cada um desses critérios vale de 0 a 10 pontos, a nota máxima para a fic é de 50 pontos. Em caso de empate, o prêmio será 'dobrado' e as duas fic receberão prêmios igualmente.**

**As inscrições serão encerradas no dia ****18 de fevereiro****. A partir desse dia, t****odos devem enviar o link de suas fics, já prontas (óbvio, duh), para os e-mails **

**b****ih (underline) trajano (arroba) hotmail . com**

**ou **

**ppbmello**** (arroba) msn . com**

**(lembrem de tirar os espaços ¬.¬)**

**até o dia ****4 de março****. Quem não enviar, será desclassificado! O resultado será divulgado no dia ****17 de março. **

**Boa sorte a todos os participantes! **

**Fiquem a vontade para nos adicionar no msn para mais informações, mas lembre-se NÃO ACEITAMOS SUBORNO! ¬.¬**

**Atenciosamente, **

**Peeh e BSagara. **


	2. Incritos!

_Olá, pessoal. Voltamos com a lista DEFINITIVA dos inscritos. POR FAVOR, COMECEM A ENVIAR SUAS FICS! Lembrem-se: quem enviar às exatas 00h: 1 MIN. Do dia 5 de março de 2008 não entrará nem com ordem do Presidente nesse concurso. E quem resolver zoar com a juíza vai levar. (É tão legal ser juíza. Hoho!) _

-

-

-

**_VOCÊ DEVE POSTAR SUA FIC NO FANFICTION E ENVIAR SEU LINK POR E-MAIL, CASO NÃO ENVIE POR E-MAIL, ENVIE POR REVIEW PARA NÓS! _**

-

-

-

**_Aviso direcionados: _**

Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua, estaremos esperando sua fic de qualquer forma, e caso você atrase, entendemos seus motivos por que avisou antecipadamente!

Caso alguém tenha imprevistos e não possa postar até a data marcada, avise com antecedência para não ser desclassificado!

-

-

**1ª Categoria Shounen ai/Shoujo ai **

**Kadzinha  
**Shipper: Haku x Suigetsu

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Hanabi x Neji  
Gênero: Romance/drama

--

**giih Celas Otonashi  
**Shipper: Haku x Sasuke

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Haku x Sasuke  
Gênero: Romance

--

**Nininha-Chan  
**Shipper:Neji e Sasuke

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Neji e Hinata  
Gênero: Romance

--

**- KaoriH  
**Shipper: Kankurou/Shikamaru

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Kakashi/Tsunade  
Gênero: Romance/Humor

--

**Srta. Abracadabra  
**Shipper: Gaara e Haku

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Obito e Kakashi -  
Gênero: Romance \o/

--

**Hanna Yin-Yang  
**Shipper: Itachi e Haku

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Deidara e Haku  
Gênero: comédia romântica

--

**Oul-chan  
**Shipper: **Ainda indefinido**

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Rin e Kakashi  
Gênero: Drama

--

**momotoko  
**Shipper: Deidara x Sasori

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Kakuzu x Hidan  
Gênero: Romance

--

**Ero-Kitsune21  
**Shipper: Rock Lee e Gaara

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Lee e Gaara  
Gênero: Romance

--

**Sweet Pandora  
**Shipper: Gaara e Kankurou

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Itachi e Deidara  
Gênero: Romance/Lemon...

--

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme  
**Shipper: Sasuke e Naruto.

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto.  
Gênero: Tragédia.

--

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua **

Shipper: **Ainda indefinido**.

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Sasuke e Naruto  
Gênero: Romance, drama ou comédia

--

**Meriyasu  
**Shipper: Hinata X Ino

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Deidara X Konan  
Gênero: Romance/ Drama.

--

**Sabaku no Rina  
**Shipper: Tayuya e Sakura

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Sandcest...GaaraXTemariXKankurou  
Gênero: Romance/Angst

--

**yeahrebecca  
**Shipper: Itachi/Sai  
Categoria: 1° - Shounen ai

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Itachi e Sai  
Gênero: Romance

--

**Hiei-and-shino  
**Shipper: **Ainda não definido**

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Sasori x Kankurou  
Gênero: Romance/Drama

--

**Katamy Hanara  
**Shipper: Sasuke e Suigetsu

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Neji e Hanabi  
Gênero:Romance

--

**Wuahana**  
Shipper: Kiba e Shikamaru

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: HinataxKiba  
Gênero: Comédia

------

**2ª Categoria Lemon/Orange **

**Aldebaran Black  
**Shipper: **Ainda indefinido**

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: **Ainda indefinido**  
Gênero: Romance.

--

**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l-  
**Shipper: Kakashi x Itachi

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Deidara x Sasori (Na ordem: seme x uke)  
Gênero: Romance/Lemon

--

**Dona Morte  
**Shipper: Tobi x Zetsu

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Hidan x Tobi  
Gênero: Dark fic/Angst

--

**Sabaku no Y  
**Shipper: Sakura x Karin

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Neji x Hanabi  
Gênero: Romance

--

**Mari Kishi  
**Shipper: Naruto/Sasuke

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Kiba e Naruto  
Gênero: Lemon

--

**Irina-sama  
**Shipper: Tsunade/Shizune

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Kabuto e Orochimaru  
Gênero: Lemon/Romance.

--

**Luquenha Black  
**Shipper: Naruto e Lee

No caso de ficar entre os vencedores, receberá uma fic:

Shipper: Kakashi e Gaara  
Gênero: Angst/Romance

--


	3. Prorrogração

Sabem que dia é hoje? 06/03.

Sabem quantas fics recebemos? hm... 15.

Sabem quantas foram inscritas? Aproximadamente 25...

Sabem o que queremos? As 10 ovelhas perdidas!

XD

Mais uma vez, aumentamos o prazo! Ohhh que avaliadoras boazinhas! Vocês tem até dia 12, e nem um dia a mais. Depois Viremos com o resultado no dia 20/03.


	4. Resultado!

Well, voltamos com a lista dos vencedores

Well, voltamos com a lista dos vencedores. Só peço que nos perdoem pela demora para anunciar isso; ficamos presas com nossas tarefas habituais, mas, águas passadas. Aqui está o pódio dos vencedores. \o/ Em nome da PP, queremos agradecer a todos que participaram e enviaram suas fics, só ficamos decepcionadas com as ovelhas perdidas. ¬¬ Bem, aqui estão eles.

_: Primeira Categoria, Lemon/Orange : _

**1° Lugar – Empate! **

-_ Luquénha_ com **Goles de Sakê.**

- _Aldebaran Black_ com **Dia de Folga.**

**2° lugar. **

- _Sabaku No Y_ com **Insano **

**3° lugar. **

- _Sabaku No Rina_ com **Dark Simphonie**

_: Segunda categoria, Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai :_

**1° Lugar – Empate! **

- _Yeahrebeca_ com **Entre Corvos, Lágrimas e Sonhos**

_- KaoriH _com **Olhos Negros **

**2° ****Lugar **

- _Hiei-And-Shino _com **Last Memories **

**3° Lugar **

_- Wuahana _com **Cumplicidade. **

Bem, como notaram... temos dois empates no primeiro lugar. Nós simplesmente nos apaixonamos por essas fics e achamos que ambas mereceram o primeiro lugar, nas respectivas categorias, por tanto, o empate foi inevitável. XD Por favor, os vencedores, nos adicionem no MSN para que possamos combinar as fics-prêmios. \o/

Agradecemos pela paciência, colaboração,

**Peeh e Banana Potter 2. **

**\O/ **


End file.
